


Additional Family Members

by Luminosus



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Otasune, Snake loves his dogs so much and apparently so does Otacon, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminosus/pseuds/Luminosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Request. Hal hasn't been living with David for long before he finds out Dave has dogs. He's beyond elated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additional Family Members

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: otacon meeting snake's dogs and getting flustered by how cute snake is wrestling/cuddling with his pups

Hal had been living with David for about a week when the hulking, mass of a man left for a stranger-than-normal amount of time.

He was always leaving and reappearing for one reason or another - to get food, to chop wood, to make a phone call. Hal liked to think it was probably because he couldn’t be bothered with that sort of thing - after all, Dave was the one who’d been used to cabin life. Hal couldn’t have picked up an ax and swung it in his wildest dreams. Dave was most likely out and about for Hal’s benefit; or so the engineer liked to think. 

And then, there was the possibility that he was just unbearable to be around.

Of course, that was what always nagged him in the back of his mind. When the solider had offered the room in his sheltered little cabin, it wasn’t like Hal was in a position to refuse - where was he to go, otherwise? He couldn’t remember what living alone was like, what not subsisting off of whoever fed him and let him do his work was like, so he nervously agreed. And of course, Snake wasn’t _at all_ like the people Hal had been forced to work under previously, but there was, somehow, a constant reminder that hung in the air that Hal just plain couldn’t take care of himself. He hoped the solider didn’t hate him. 

After a good fourteen hours of disappearance, Hal started to worry indefinitely. It wasn’t like he was doing anything that would need David’s immediate assistance; he was just typing away on the awful old laptop David had lying around (David had generously, on the spot, given it to him, stating “He didn’t like technology that much, anyways.”) But what if something went wrong? What if someone found their cabin? All they’d have to do was follow the skii tracks up the road and from the-

The door swung open without notice and Hal nearly screamed.

"I’m back, sorry that took so long." David excused himself in while Hal let out the largest sigh to ever be preformed by man. "G-God," Hal hadn’t spoken a word in the house without stuttering since he had arrived, "Y-You… Where were you?" Hal turned around, as he had been facing the direction opposite the door (which was partially why it had spooked him so much when Dave had just barged in) and was greeted by David, looking as sharp as ever, covered head to toe in snow gear. He looked, overall, normal, which relieved Hal further. However, instead of stomping off his boots at the door, slipping off his snow pants and two layers of jackets, and throwing his gloves into the nearest corner like he usually did, David looked back outside the cabin, paused for a moment, and then whistled.

Hal was completely at loss for what was going on. First disappearing for 14 hours, then appearing almost out of thin air at 10 o’clock at night, then whistling out the door? It didn’t click for Hal what had driven David to act so sporadically until he heard the unmistakable sound of barking. He practically shot out of his seat when he saw two of the biggest Huskies he’d ever seen in his life - almost as large as wolves, bound through the open door. 

"David!" Hal gasped, almost painfully, "Oh… David..!" He plopped down against the wood floor and the dogs immediately claimed him, sniffing the visitor up and down. One caught his glasses in it’s tongue and Hal laughed more than he had ever done in the past year or so. "Oh my gosh, you are so cute!" The engineer and dog aficionado pressed a kiss onto one’s forehead, though it was obvious that they were still weary of him (and why shouldn’t they be, when they’d presumably been living with David all their lives?)

Speaking of which, David had finally closed the door, stopping the freezing air from gushing into the less freezing, still cold cabin. Hal, among the dogs (who had decided to let Hal pet them), looked up at him from the floor - David was, as always, huge, especially from this angle. David had an odd, sort of questioning look on his face, before he asked, “I’m guessing you like dogs, then?” 

"Oh, I love them so much!" Hal practically sung, rubbing carefully behind one of the Huski’s ears. "I’ve always wanted some, but I’ve always been in school or working. I just… Well, I just never had the time… Are they yours?" “‘Course, what, did you think all the dog food laying around was for me?" Dave responded offhandedly, like owning two monstrous dogs was akin to owning a pair of pants. "The girl’s name is Jackie. The other is Aegir." Hal beamed up at David, testing their names out, "Jackie and Aegir… They’re very cute!" Seemingly for the first time, he saw David smile - or maybe just a smirk - as he dropped his coat all at once and let, lo and behold, four tiny Huski pups come rushing towards their parents. Hal practically started to cry.

"I knew Jackie was going to have a litter soon, so I ended up dropping her off where she’d be safe to deliver. That’s why I kept you waiting." David declared, finally taking off the rest of his snow gear haphazardly. Hal probably didn’t hear him, as he was actually crying this time. "Ohh… Oh no…" He whimpered, reaching out to gently touch a tiny, bushy tail. "Oh no… oh… they’re so little…" "Yeah." David responded, "Babies are small."

"What are their names?" Was the next question the doctor jumped to, attempting to get as familiar with the family as possible. "Well, I had in mind Zeus for the all white one, and Scoops for the one with the white paws." David responded, finding it only fitting to join Hal on the floor, cross legged - it was, after all, his first real time meeting the puppies, too. "Those names are so cuuuuuute…!" Hal resounded, wiping tears away from the sides of his eyes, "Oh my god, David… This is just wonderful."

Dave, believe it or not, smiled wider, easily wrapping the puppies up in his arms. Jackie and Aegir joined him like he was a larger, albeit less hairy, one of their own, licking the sides of his face - and he let out a low chuckle. “Missed me?” David mumbled, trying to keep himself from getting knocked over by the massive things, all the while the puppies squirmed and whined in his lap, one particular, unnamed one attempting to climb onto his chest. 

Hal’s heart practically gave out.

The rest of the night was spent playing with the new pups on the floor, fashioning some makeshift beds for them near the heater, and naming the remaining two Hime and Rex - Hal’s idea, for sure.


End file.
